Fading Away
by Sunstorm raining
Summary: A series of one-shots that tell of love, sorrow and angst. Based on the Cats of the Clans. Currently in rewrite.
1. Fading Away

**Fading Away**

"Don't leave me!" I cry. My heart breaking as I watch you fade away. Blood soaking into our pelts, turning our fur murky red. We lay next to each other, our bodies battered, out lives destroyed. You give me one last reassuring lick as your breathing becomes ragged. I start to cry again, my devastated sadness rebounding throughout the darkening forest. I hear rushed paw steps behind me but I can't tear my eyes away from you.

"We're here, we've brought –," one of my clanmates spluttered as he realised that they came too late. Our friends silently spread out to look for the cats that ruined out lives. My best friend runs her tail down my bloodied back before retreating.

"I'll always love you,' I whisper. You just smile weakly as your strength withers. I squirm closer and lay again so I can look deeper into your beautiful amber eyes. I know now that this is the end. I know that you are going to Starclan soon. I know that you will wait for me there. We are forever soul mates.

I stifle a sorrowful wail as you tell me you love me and will wait for me there, confirming my thoughts I just nod. We both reach forward to touch noses one final time, out tails entwined. Your breathing stops and you sigh your last sigh. Your eyes close and loose their sparkle. I wail like a lost kit that's been separated from its mother. I cry and tremble on the ground. My only love is gone. My friend rushes forward and surrounds me with her warm body. She doesn't try to hush me. My clanmates return empty handed. They try to lift my loves body to return it to camp but I won't untwine my tail, I won't let go. They end up lifting us both and start trekking back to camp, a dead warrior and a suffering she-cat on their backs.

We get back to camp. Someone has already spread the word. Every face was solemn and disheartened. I still cry though. They gently place us down in the centre of the stone hollow. My cries become muted as the clan comes and touch their noses to your stone cold fur, whispering their last goodbyes. As each one retreats, they look at me with deepest sympathy. They know I will never get over you.

I change my position next to you so I am lying on my paws, nose thrust deep into you light brown tabby fur. I continue to cry softly as close friends and family gather around to sit vigil. They all sit slightly back to give me privacy. Our leader joins us too. I try to breathe in your scent but it has already faded, mixing with the stench of blood. The loss of you still continues to shatter my already broken heart. My thoughts are filled with only you.

Dawn comes and I am still crying, feeling lost without you. The cats surrounding us get up stiffly to leave. No one approaches me. Our mothers are the only ones who come over. They sit silently on either side of me. My sorrow breaks afresh as I look upon their faces. I can see my own pain mix with theirs as I stare into their eyes. I look back to you, my eyes closed. I weep gently as the two she-cats eventually get up and leave dejectedly. I only stop crying shortly after moonhigh that night. My voice has become hoarse but tears still streak down my face. I just can't bear to let you go.

It is days after that before I leave you. Your body hasn't moved. I fought everyone who tried to take you away from me. Soon they learnt to leave me in peace. Only now do I have the strength to bury you. I gather our closes family and friends again to bury you. We head out of the camp. I can't look out at the forest, the place where your life was taken not only from you but me. I start to dig. The others do too. Shortly, a deep trench is dug. I gently place your body there. I give you one last lick, looking at you with eyes filled with unimaginable love and loss. I walk away, leaving my clanmates to cover you. I return to camp and walk slowly over to the warriors den but I don't dare sleep in fear I will see you and break down again. I fear that if I do, I will not break free.

But now I have an idea. As I walk out of camp, I realise that burial crew is back. I pay no attention thought. I only have one task now. It will ease my suffering and help my heart to heal.

It isn't long before I find what I'm looking for. I carry three back to camp. I notice that all my clanmates are out in the clearing. "Good" I think. I know they will try… and fail to save me. My fellow cats smile weakly at me as I sit down now far from them. No one notices as I put my three red berries down if front of me. They are Deathberries. I so desperately want to be with the one I love. I suffer every moment I am not with you.

I slowly lick up two of the three poisonous berries. Only our medicine cat sees me eat them as she walks from her den. She realises and runs, screaming towards me. Now all cats are aware that I am dying. She vainly tries to stop me chewing but it is too late.

"I'm sorry but I can't go on," I say to her, tears falling down her face. She just nods and steps back. As I look around I see horror, regret and loss on the faces of those surrounding me. They know why I am dying in front of them now. Now one stops me. I am glad of that. My mother lays down beside me as I struggle for breathe.

'Tell the clan Thank-you," I whisper. She is crying more than ever now.

As I start to loose consciousness, I can feel warmth near me. I look around, trying to find the source. I finally see two amber eyes staring lovingly back at me, your eyes. Your body wraps around me and carries me away. I take one last glance back as my clan before I die. I smile one last smile. I am fading now, just as you did. Fading from reality. I am and will be forever with you. The one I love.


	2. Without you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Erin hunter does. Also, this disclaimer counts for the one-shot, "Fading Away"**

**Without You**

You look at me with blue eyes clouded, your frustration showing through. You've never truly seen me though. Your blindness hides more than just your sight. You are too angry with those around you that you can't even see what is right in front of you. I love you to much to leave you but you don't notice. You just wallow in your own self hate and destruction. I try to help but I don't know how. You don't let me in anyway. I just watch as you walk away taking out your anger at those who care most. You leave me hurt behind you.

Soon I will become as self-destructive as you. I know I should let you go, to stop loving you. But I can't. My friends tell me I deserve more. I just look at my paws and think of what you deserve. You deserve more than hate and bitterness. You just don't see what you already have. You take me for granted. You tell me no one likes you. You're wrong. You tell me your secrets, hopes and dreams. I smile as you laugh at your own stupidity. I never tell you that I love you though. I'm afraid you will run. You're not the first one who has hurt me.

Your brother deserted me when I needed him most. But you were there when I cried. You were there to comfort me, your fur touching mine. You always picked my up when I fell. You always knew just where you were going, even though you can't see. But you have finally become lost, dragging me with you. Your senses have failed you and because of this, you are angry and spiteful. I don't want that. I hope one day you will finally see me clearly.

It has been many moons since I last thought like that. I finally found my way. All you do now is tag along. My friends were right. I deserve more. You deserve nothing. I love another now. One who appreciates me and loves me back. You stare at me with such sadness that I feel you are opening your eyes to the hurt you put me through. I know that's not true though. You only feel the loss of me. I don't care anymore though. You come and tell me you love me. I just laugh and tell you that you never loved me. You only realise that you love me when you lose me. It's too late. Another has already taken my heart.

Now I just despise you and your brother. You two are so alike, never caring for anyone but yourselves. Your jealousy rages. Good! Because what do I care for a selfish cat that can't see beyond his own nose. You tell me that that was a low blow. I just laugh. Your blindness never mattered to me. But I'm over you, I have a family now. All I could ever want. It could've been yours, but you just continually shut me out. So now you've faded, faded from my life. I don't care if you take out your anger on the whole of Starclan. What does it matter to me?? I'm happy, you're not. I am overjoyed at your suffering. All those seasons of suffering you put me through. Revenge tastes so sweet!

I turn my back on you. You can do whatever you want now for all I care. I'm in love. I realise you were just a crush. My love protects me from your rage. I hate you. Yes, I said it. I HATE you! You just stare at me shocked. I just walk away. I walk out of your life and you are forced from mine. I don't regret leaving you. I have all I want now. My life is complete. Complete without you.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you liked this second chappie!!!! R&R

-Sunstorm raining


	3. Remember

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

Remember

What did I ever see in you? I wonder, as I look back on my fulfilled life. I am in Starclan now, with those who love me. My family, my friends, my clan. And where are you? In the Place of No Stars. I will never see you again and that pleases me. You had so much hope, so much potential. WE had so much potential but you wasted it. Now your only company is darkness and anger.

Do you remember when we were apprentices? It was many moons ago. I smile at those memories. We were both eager to please. You were such a good fighter. You always said that I was the best tracker in the clan. Do you still think that? You were my role model and my best friend.

Do you remember when we got out warrior names? I was so proud of you. I'm sure both our eyes sparkled with pride at that moment. I never realized then but I remember seeing a certain glint in your eyes. I understand now that it was ambition. Such an ambition that it ate you from the inside out.

Remember when our kits were born? Darkness had already surrounded you by then, tainting your actions. I hoped our kin would bring you back from those dark waters and treacherous thoughts. It didn't. I knew all hope was gone when you didn't react, no feelings showed on your impassive face. You just made your excuses and left.

Do you remember when you became deputy? Both the kits and I were so proud. I never understood then how our previous deputy died. He was so noble, I thought he was indestructible. But you proved me wrong because I know now that it was you who murdered him. Just as you murdered our leader not long after.

And so you rose to power. Your son followed in your pawsteps. He murdered his sisters. His SISTERS!!! For Starclan's sake. And YOU did nothing but watch. It was then that I knew that you were no longer the cat I once loved. My clan never even suspected you. Ha. I can understand their shock as I accused you. I still laugh at their mistake.

Do you remember when the clan sat vigil for my lost kits? I was so angry, so hurt. You didn't even join in. My timing was perfect, don't you agree? I remember standing up just before you left to gain your nine lives. After I told the clan of your treachery, you tried to run. Such cowardice. But I fought you. I never wished for it to have ended like that, but it did.

Do you remember you last words? _"I love you and always have. I am so sorry" _You whispered those regretted words just as I was about to kill you. I hesitated. You could've run but you didn't. That was the noblest thing you have ever done and I thank you for it. Remember I cried when I told you I loved you too? Then I killed you. I remember seeing your son run past me through my tears. I didn't bother calling him back or even going after him.

What did I care for a traitorous murderer? As far as I was concerned, he was no son of mine. Now I was alone. I knew I would never see you again. I think that is why I sat vigil for you. Me and only me with you next to my dead daughters. Don't worry… I even cried for you.

Next thing I knew, I was leader. The sun came up the next morning. Promising a new dawn, a new life. So I lived like I wanted you to live. I served my clan, just as I wanted you to. I shed no more tears for you after that. Only for my daughters. I took no other mate, my heart never healed from your abandonment. But I didn't care. I barely trusted myself, let alone my clan. But when I died, they all sat vigil for me and thanked me. Not one cat in all four clans resented me. I was respected. I was one of the greatest leaders in history.

And so now we reach where we are now. You in darkness and me in the light. In a way, I am glad you died; otherwise I would have never truly understood what you meant to me. I have to go now. Back to my family. Hopefully you can take back all your mistakes and come join me in Starclan. But I know that will never happen. So I wish you farewell. In the end, I walked away from you and you, me. But I thank you and I hope you will never forget me and never stop loving me.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So that's chapter 3 for you. Has anyone guessed which characters I'm writing about, mind you I have changed their storys a little so it's not totally obvious.**

**Here's a hint, so far they are all from Thunderclan.**

**Please R&R!!!**

**-Sunstorm raining**


	4. Living Memory

Living Memory

I am running, running harder than I have ever run before through the dense forest surrounding me. Rain hammering my back as I run after you, my claws unsheathed. The battle has finally finished. ShadowClan has retreated but you stayed. You refused to give in and it infuriates me! And so I run now. Knowing my clan, ThunderClan, is waiting for me and the knowledge of your defeat.

I can see your tabby fur, plastered with mud, a few foxlengths in front of me. I'm sure I look the same but I don't care to check. All I care about is killing you. Many tried to stop me, saying it wasn't worth it. To let you live. But I didn't listen. You betrayed both my friendship and trust. I don't understand why I can't even remember the reason I chase you now. All I know is that anger and hurt have clouded my judgment.

I Smile as I catch up, putting on a burst of extra speed. You look back, your eyes filled with pain, loss and desperation. That haunted look puts me off as I use up the last of my strength reserve to jump onto your back. But my jump is miscalculated, causing us both to roll to the ground, breathing hard.

I am the first one up, slipping on the sodden leaves. I bare my teeth as I rear back and come crashing down, trying to dig my sharpened claws into your stomach. But you heave yourself up and jump to the side. It is absolutely pouring now. Thunder claps above us we circle, trying to find a weak spot to attack. I lunge forward to bit your leg. I hear the crunch as my teeth find their mark but your pained scream is lost in the rolling thunder.

Rage takes over you, I can tell from your eyes. Unimaginable pain and rage are reflected there. I know I must finish the battle soon. You lunge forward and I quickly back up, but I only find am old tree. I realise I cant escape and I know I have no choice so I also attacks, half a second later. You jaws start to close around my shoulder but I push up from the ground to grab your throat. My actions cause you teeth to slash apart my shoulder. Unbelievable pain shoots through me but I know I have won. You don't let go of me as I start ripping your throat. Your clawing gets weaker as you loose massive amounts of blood. My whole body is bloodied and revenged by your blood-soaked claws, just as you are from my crimson stained teeth.

Tears run down my cheeks, mixing with the rain as I continue to plunge my teeth deeper into your throat. You let go of me and I do the same, watching you sink to the ground. You gasp for breath as a river of blood flows from your freezing body.

Pain stabs me as what I have done catches up to me. You were my friend, even though you lay dying at my paws. No matter how much you betray me and no matter how many times that knowledge continues to stab at my heart, like spikes digging into my flesh, I know I can't ever forget your companionship. Such a waste.

I sink to the ground in front of you, my nose touching yours in a sign of farewell.

"I'm sorry," I manage to say. You say the same and tell me that it is your own fault that you die now, not mine. You tell me that you forgive me as you life fades from your grasp. I know there is nothing I can do but give you comfort. We lay on the soggy soil in the raging storm and nothing can ever change this moment now. Looking into your eyes I can see the truth of your actions. But they haunt me still. My sorrow sharpens as I look into you orbs. All the pain gone, leaving your eyes clear. I wrap myself around as you lick me in comfort. You close your eyes for the last time. Your breathing stops and your tabby fur stops rising and falling. I close me eyes, trying to stop the leaking tears as some of me clanmates find us, silently creeping out from the forest behind me.

They can see my loss. They carry you back to my camp as I trail slowly behind. But you will never see these stone walls again. My clan worries for me but I know what they are thinking. That the traitor is dead and that soothes their worries. I am bleeding so bad that I start to lose all sense of consciousness. The medicine cat sees my shoulder and knows that I will never regain full use of it as she tries to stem the bleeding with cobwebs. Maybe it would be better if I died with you. The memory of your dying figure stays with me as I fall into a deep expanse of black water.

I wake up, the dawn after. My body hurts so much but my head hurts more. I shrug the medicine cat away as I struggle to raise my head, watching a new dawn you will never see. I make a promise, then and there. That I will fight back against the destruction. I know that is what you would want me to do. I smile as I watch the sun rise over the tree tops.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

It's been five moons since then. I have recovered, mentally, from that day. My mind at ease as I know the truth of those lies and deceptions you always claimed. But my body didn't fair too well. I never regained full use of my shoulder. Long, deep scars run down the length of both my shoulder and my leg, scraping the bone; never to heal. MY back and sides are scratched so badly that my fur is mottled. I don't blame you though; I know you would be worse if you had lived. Younger cats gasp at my appearance when they look over my body. My face however, remains unscarred.

Many cats from all four Clans fear and respect me now. Know of the fierce battle which gave me my wounds, even with considering I won the battle. I am both looked up to and terrified of by everyone, even leaders respect my opinions. I know I will become leader one day. I am thankful I am still young. Elders amongst all do not even contradict me. But I don't take advantage of my sudden status. I am just happy I am here. Living in memory of you.


	5. Simpler Times

**A/N: Hey all! i know you all get sick of authors notes and what not. but i wanna say some things. Firstly thx to all those patiently waiting for these chapters. its holidays so expect a lot more. ALso this chapter is on one of my fav couples. this isnt nessessarily thier past but it's the one i would have written them if i owned Warriors XD, which i dont. :(  
**

**( DISCLAIMER: i dont own warriors)**

**Secondly: I named this story so because their lives wouldve been so much simpler when they were younger if this were their past. before all the hate, stuggle and deception came in. Sometimes it's eaisier to look to the future when the past isnt so bleak.**

**ANYWAYS enough of doom and gloom . Enjoy! (and dont forget to try and quess the characters)!!!  
**

Simpler Times

All I can hear is the blood rushing through my pricked ears. It's barely Sunhigh as I creep, pawstep by pawstep, towards my target. My senses are on fire as I part my mouth, drawing in the fresh scent of my prey. I check my position, making sure I am downwind. I look around me, checking I won't rustle any leaves of the holly bush I hide in as I creep forward.

I can see its furry pelt, totally unaware of the threatening danger lurking only foxlengths away. Only a length away, I start to bare my sharp teeth. Three pawsteps away, a low growl rips from my throat and splits the silence. One pawstep away………

I jump onto its back. I hold on tight as I am shaken from side to side.

"Oomph!" I cry as I am squished between the hard, dusty ground and the soft tabby fur of my prey. You turn around to face me with your amber eyes glowing.

"You think you can take me?" you say. Your head held high with arrogant pride. I just laugh and tackle you again, turning our tumble into a mock fight. We roll around in the dust until you break away… only to jump into a shallow, murky puddle. I burst out laughing as a sheepish grin spreads across your face.

"Come on," I say, between laughs. "Let's get this mud off you and get you dry." We trot over to a sunny spot and we sit down in sync. I start to lick your already drying, but filthy fur. You sigh as my rhythmic licking sends you to sleep.

"Come on you two! Back to the nursery!"

We hear our mothers' sudden cry. We sigh in unison and wearily get to our paws. It's been a tiring, but fun, day. Once inside the warm, cosy nursery, your mother tsks at your appearance and starts to wash you again. My mother just laughs at you groans and grimaces. She pulls me closer and shortly she is asleep.

Your mother shortly finishes and does the same. As soon as we are sure they are fast asleep, we creep from the protective embraces of our mothers' nests. We make our own out of soft leaves, moss and colourful feathers. It's just big enough for two. You and me.

We curl up in the soft nest.

"That was so fun!" you wearily say. Your words becoming slurred as you close you eyes.

"Yes it was," I agree as I start to lick your ear. Your eyes open once more to look friendly into my emerald green eyes before falling into a deep sleep. I just smile happily to myself and soon follow into the world of dreams. Tomorrow is another day.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Well hope you all enjoyed. please review, even if they are flames.**

**-Sunstorm raining  
**


	6. AN

**A/N: Hey all! This is just a quick authors note to clarrify a few things. I've been getting some really funny (from my POV) emails about this story, Fading Away. I really, really should have mentioned it from the beguinning but I didnt think you all would take me so literally. well,,,, my fault really. and i will try to improve the next few chapters. lol**

**What i mean is that each of my stories is indeed based upon a character (or characters) from Warriors. **

**But they are NOT them per say. I've taken bits of their appearance and some of thier lives and taken it and made some of these storied into thier futures; and made others into their pasts and what i believe they shouldve been like! SO i REPEAT. i do want you all to guess the characters. but i HAVE made it hard for you, XD, because these stories dont exactly follow what Erin Hunter has written about the charaters, yeah?  
**

**SO thanks all to those who have reviewed (especially Spottedtalon- who has been having some trouble with the quessing part. lol)**

**and i hope you continue to read and quess! and if you dont like my clarrification or my stories anymore. please. build a bridge and if you dont like, dont read. simple.**

**Anyways, nxt chapter will soon be up**

**ttfn**

**-Sunstorm raining  
**


	7. Life Is Worth Living

Hi!!! So I'm finally updating. YAY!

I just thought I'd let all you readers know that this story is dedicated to a friend of mine. So don't try to guess which characters they are

She's a great friend and I don't want to go through watching her fight for her life again. I know she will be reading this and I just want to let her know that I won't always be there to watch her back.

**DISCLAIMER: Erin Hunter owns Warriors. Not me. You all know the rest.**

Life is Worth Living

I could've lost you, but I didn't. You could've died, but you didn't. Our friendship could've been lost, burning in forgotten ashes; but it wasn't. Your life could've been destroyed, but it wasn't and I thank StarClan for that. That day… that stupid, fateful day, I could've perished, but I didn't. All I cared for was you. You're my best friend and I could never let you got. They were so stupid. They sent us, and our Clanmates, into a ferocious battle. They knew not all of us would come back. Four Clans, only one will come out victorious. Four idiotic leaders with crazy ideas, ideas for glory, destruction, peace and protection. WindClan, ShadowClan, ThunderClan and RiverClan.

We were ordered to fight so we fought for our Clan and for the honor of who we are; because Leader's word is law. Me next to you. Blood, tears and fallen friends surrounded us. Yet no winner prevailed. A waste of precious life. If only we had denied our leaders' wishes. We all could've prevented this and saved those who didn't need to die. But such treacherous thoughts those are. Surely StarClan didn't want us to die for a lost cause?

That day, when we brought our dead and wounded back to camp through the rain, no cat ever suspected the darkness to follow. Even the sky seemed to weep for our lost future. Such sadness and sorrow surrounded those who lost others. Some were too far into their depression to be saved. Yet another mark towards those we lost. It was truly enough to drive you crazy, break your heart. Many cats did just that. The only thing that stopped me breaking and falling apart, like so many others around me, was you.

You stood by me all the way. I lost my mate that day. My brother, also, was taken from me. You lost your will to live. Some say that your price was higher than mine to pay. No matter how many times I wish time could be rewound, for us to wake to a new and better day, it never will. Time will eventually heal me, that's what they say. What will time do for you?

I want to move forward, to live life for my lost love and my brother. It is not fair, but who said life was ever fair? I hate those who took theirs, and so many others, lives away. I swore that day I would kill them. But am I much better than them? I'm tired of bloodshed, you feel the same way. It seems like we are on the edge of a very sharp precipice. High above cliffs with looming waters below. We were balancing, but we fell. Just managing to cling on. Only thing is, you pulled yourself back onto that ledge faster than I did. But with great costs.

I will never be able to overlook the fact that you nearly died that day. I do truly hate every hair on the pelt of the cat who did that to you. Watching as no one went to help you as you lay, bleeding and dying. But will revenge solve anything? Or will it cause more carnage and suffering? It saddens me to watch what was once four great Clans, dissolve into nothing more than darkened hearts and fractured minds, betraying the very Code, we all once lived by. In that simple action, I watched the great Clans fall.

When you deny it, my anger lashes out, blunting your reprieve. I really don't know how you survived, maybe luck, maybe a miracle. Perhaps someone in StarClan really was looking out for you that day; but I'm glad. You're the only thing I have left. You're like air. If I don't breathe, I'll die. I no longer feel any loyalty left towards what remains of the Clans. We have hunted ourselves to near extinction only because of greed that longed to be satisfied. Only StarClan can save us now.

So I need you to take care of yourself, just like I need to do. What is the point of air if there is no one to breathe it? Peace always seems so far away, out of reach. We will never truly experience the full feeling but maybe, just for a while, we can live in our own peace. With those we love and our hearts and minds still intact…

* * *

Hey All! Hope you like this story. Sorry it's a little bit sappy and all doom and gloom but I think this story really puts into perspective how war claims and affects so many lives. Even in our modern world of today, I believe that we will never find peace. We are already too far gone. I know right, I'm such a happy person -.- .

But that is what I believe. Did you know that the world right now, has the money to save the world from hunger? We have the power to bring third world countries out of their suffering. And yet, we CHOOSE not to do anything. The world we live in today is too selfish to care. That is why I believe that unless each person does their bit, we will never live to see true peace. Just because where you live isn't being affected my war or corruption, doesn't mean it isn't out there.

But anyways, that's my opinion. I'm NOT trying to force it on anyone; I'm just explaining how this chapter came to be. Next chapter (sorry guys) will be the last one and is a little doom and gloom too. Dont worry if my explanation left u all wondering if I've lost my sanity, I usually am a pretty cheery person O.o

R&R

-Sunstorm raining

(hope you all had a wonderful Christmas)


	8. Whilst I Live

Hey readers!!! So this is my Last Chapter in the series. I know, I know, sad isn't it? But I have plenty of other stories just waiting to be posted. : )

After this chapter will be another sort of 'chappie' that will tell you of all the chapter pairings. If anyone wants to guess before I put it up, go ahead I'll wait a couple of days before posting. I'm just letting you know before you read this chapter that this has no parings. So I'll stop my yakking and get on with the story !!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own warriors, and all that jazz..**

Whilst I'm Alive

I'm not afraid to die. I never was and never will be. My life has been fulfilling and I wouldn't change a single moment of it. All the anger, sorrow, pure happiness, revenge, darkness, love and hate, I wouldn't swap it for the world. I live everyday for my family, my clan, my kits and my mate. Maybe that's why I am what I am. Feared by many because I feel no guilt for those I kill and I do, by no means fear death. I wouldn't hesitate to die for a loved one…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO/O/\O\OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

My thoughts travel back to the present with a single snap of a twig. My haunting white eyes turn to look at the silent patrol following swiftly behind me. I glare at every single member and bare my sharp, bloodstained teeth in a silent growl. A single message passes from my eyes to theirs. Be quiet, or die.

I turn back to the front and continue to lead my clanmates through the gathering darkness. My pelt melting into the growing shadows surrounding me. Only my eyes show through the midnight gloom. Soon the howls of battle break through the oppressive silence. My patrol of eight follows behind me like shifting shadows. All were handpicked by me. For their loyalty, ruthlessness and cunning.

When the battle started, my leader ordered half the clan to go and fight, leaving me, the deputy, in charge. I took my eight and followed soon after. He was a fool if he thought I wouldn't follow. No one dare oppose me and so I left with my patrol. I left the Clan in good hands thought.

So I now lead my patrol to the top of a ridge on the ShadowClan border. I twitch my tail and the small group following me folds out to hide amongst plants, in trees or wherever they will remain unrevealed until my signal. This is, after all, an ambush. Tonight's target: ShadowClan.

Once I'm satisfied with my clanmates efforts, I creep forward until I'm overlooking the bloody scene. My ghostly eyes sweep over the battlefield, boredom showing through. It's not as if I haven't done this before. That's how half of all fights end. Me killing and others, surrendering. They still don't realize that their own fear is the reason I cannot be killed. They are hindering their own abilities out of terror. That is why ThunderClan is the most powerful force StarClan has ever seen.

Suddenly, I break out of my reverie as I see my mate. His golden pelt stained with both his and the blood of others. I can see him weakening. I can't wait any longer. I lunge forward into the battle, signaling the attack. My ambush follows and my leader smiles as he sees me. I know I haven't let him down. My intimidating figure calls for attention. Only ThunderClan warriors do not stop fighting. They know victory is not far out of reach. After the initial shock of my appearance reduces somewhat, the fighting and bloodshed continue. Fear scent hangs heavily in the air. I walk towards my mate and his huge attacker. The fighting continues but ShadowClan warriors hastily retreat from my path.

Their efforts are only half hearted as they know defeat is only foxlengths away. I can see my mate's bloody pelt. He lies on the ground, virtually ripped and gasping for breath. I meet his piecing emerald green eyes; they have always reminded me of Greenleaf- everything fresh and true. But that doesn't matter now. I smile warmly at him and as my gaze travels from him to the huge silver tom holding him down, my smile turns into a terrifying snarl. A threatening growl escapes my throat, loud and clear. The starlit clearing is silent now. All cats frozen in mid-attack, even my clanmates are frozen in fear.

All are waiting simultaneously for my attack. Everyone knows I would die for the cat lying broken on the ground in front of them, without a second thought. Now the silver tom realizes something is horribly wrong. He looks over this shoulder and his eyes widen in fright. My white, frosty eyes and ebony black fur is the last thing he will ever see. My powerful haunches push off from the ground with frightening speed and power. I tackle him off my mate and he hits the ground so hard a back leg breaks in a surprisingly audible crack. He yowls in pain but its cut off by my teeth lunging deep into the soft skin of his throat. It's only then that I realize I have murdered the enemy deputy, a father of two newborn kits.

The killing isn't as sweet as it once should have been. If it had been reversed, and my mate was the one lying dead, no remorse would have been felt. So I felt no regret. I slowly turn around and walk back towards the two leaders, mine and theirs.

I walk up to theirs, my ambush team unwinding themselves from the ceased fighting to follow suit. They form a powerful and intimidating force behind me. I look at their leader. Head held high and proud but amber eyes giving him away. I tell him to go, run away. That next time he would be the one lying dead on the ground. I meant every word of it too. He nods somberly in understanding and calls his clan in a retreat. They follow carrying their many dead and injured with them, my eerie gaze sweeping over every single one. I am almost invisible n the surrounding darkness. My clan is still in shock. I start to hurry back to my mate as the first of the victory cries ring out. I smile as I see him. He smiles lovingly back. I hear my leader call the Clan to tell them to take back the wounded and dead to camp.

I lie next to my mate, blocking out his orders, as I start licking off the blood. I can taste the rusty tang of it as I sweep my tongue along his back. I barely notice the activity around us as I help him to his unsteady feet.

"Thank you and I love you," he whispers.

"Me too," I reply as I gently begin to move forward. No more words are needed. Silent understanding pass through us as I lead the way through the crowd. My Clanmates dip their heads in respect and thanks.

By the time we reach camp, the good news has already spread. My Clanmates cheer for me and I purr in thanks. They let me through as I lead my injured companion towards the Medicine cat's den, where a large crowd is already piling. I lay my mate in one of the few empty pre-made nests as the Medicine cat comes out from the den.

"Well done," she says, observing me. "Not a single scratch on you"

I just laugh at my sister's statement. Before I can even turn around I am bowled over my three bundles of soft fur, my kits. I would give anything for my three she-cats. They are my life.

"We were so worried," voicing their fears in unison. I smile, showing that I am alright. They seem happy until they see their father. I sit there and admire my kin as they fuss over their dad. One is golden like her father with my white eyes, another is black with green eyes and the baby of the group is a tortoiseshell black and golden with blue eyes. I have always wondered where her eye colour came from.

I'm glad I die today. I am still not afraid to die and I doubt I will ever be. But looking at my family now and my Clan fills my black heart and destructive mind with love and thoughts of pride. I have much more to live for, give and gain, whilst I'm alive and this is how I want to keep it.

* * *

So, what did you all think of the very last chapter?? Happy that it's finished, or sad? Was it good or bad?? Let me know by reading and reviewing!!!

There will be another chapter after this that will give parings. The reason this has no parings was because this was a request by a friend of mine.

So anyways I really hope u all liked the stories.

Au revouir, but not forever, ;)

Ja ne,

-Sunstorm raining


	9. Pairings

**So here they are, the long awaited pairings :) **

Fading Away – I think I forgot Sorry guys.

Without You – JayXCinder

Remember – GoldenXTiger

Living Memory – Was without (Just to throw you ;) )

Simpler Times – This one was mainly a TawnykitXBramblekit but i still felt like it resembles more of a brambleXsquirrel....

Life Is Worth Living – A dedication so no pairings

Whilst I'm Alive – A request so no pairings.

Ok so i know that quite a few of these stories don't have pairing but i quess i got carried away, my bad. But i hope u all enjoyed anyways...

-Sunstorm raining


End file.
